


An Early Morning

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little modern AU fic where Zevran joins Sereda in the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of Zevran x Warden week over at Zevranology

Zevran wakes up to the sound of the shower running.  Oh, right, Sereda has an early meeting.  He considers turning over and going back to sleep, but Sereda is naked and wet just a room away from him.  The temptation is way, way too much.  

He slides out of bed and pads over to the door.  There are many advantages to dating a high powered, wealthy executive, even one living on the surface (which is, apparently, a disgrace for dwarves), and that’s plain enough to see.  The bathroom is spacious, with a large bathtub that’s perfect for relaxing.  Of course, Sereda doesn’t use that in the mornings.  

No, in the mornings, she uses the large shower with gliding glass doors.  He’s used it himself a few times; it has more jets than any one shower has any right having, which are absolutely luxuriously pleasurable when used correctly.  

“Good morning, mi amor,” Zevran says.  

Sereda turns to face him with a smile on her face as she shampoos her hair.  “Did I wake you?  Sorry.” 

“Do not apologize.  I get to see you naked and wet first thing in the morning, which is much better than a little extra sleep,” Zevran says with a grin, making a show out of checking her out.  

Sereda trails her hands down her neck, over her breasts, down her plump stomach before a few fingers disappear into the reddish-brown thatch of hair between her legs.  She moans a little, and it echoes enticingly in the tiled room.  

Feeling himself start to get hard at the sight of her, naked and touching herself, Zevran eagerly moves to join her in the shower.  He wants to touch her, to be the one drawing all those beautiful noises out of her.  

Zevran slides open the door to the shower and slips in, hands already reaching for her when it hits him.  The water isn’t the warm, comforting embrace he had expected.  Rather, it feels as if he’s been hit with a pile of ice.  

Gasping, Zevran stumbles backward.  Of course, stumbling backwards on a wet tiled floor is a good way to slip, and Zevran ends up on the floor with a pained grunt.  At least he doesn’t hear anything crack, so nothing’s broken, but he can feel a bruise forming on his back already.

“Zevran!” Sereda cries out, kneeling next to him.  “Are you okay?”

“Why didn’t you warn me that your hot water was out?” Zevran asks as she takes his hand and squeezes gently.  

Sereda frowns, an almost comical sight as shampoo slides down her face.  “I like cold showers, Zevran.  It wakes me up in the mornings.”

“You take a shower that cold on purpose?” Zevran asks incredulously.  

“Every morning,” Sereda says, still looking worried.

Zevran chuckles as he sits up.  “I suppose I do feel very awake right now.”

Sereda grins.  “Good.”

“This may be a deal breaker, my dear.  Antivans aren’t built to withstand cold showers,” Zevran says.  “We like the soft embrace of a hot shower, like the comforting embrace of your arms.”

Sereda cups his cheek with a soapy hand.  “I’m sure we can find some sort of compromise.  Like lukewarm showers.  Or maybe even hot ones.”  

“Ah, now you’re speaking my language,” Zevran says.  “I do enjoy a hot shower with a beautiful woman.”

“How does your back feel?” Sereda asks.  “That sounded like a hard fall.”

Zevran sighs dramatically.  “I suppose I will survive.” 

“I could probably make you feel a little better if you’re up for it,” Sereda says, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Don’t you have an early meeting?” Zevran asks.  “I wouldn’t want to make you late.”

Sereda grins wickedly at him.  “The benefits of being in charge: if I say the meeting starts later, the meeting starts later.”

“Well, when you put it that way, I suppose I could use a little pick me up,” Zevran says.  

Sereda kisses him, wet and messy and deep, before sliding into position between his legs.  As she takes him into her warm mouth, Zevran decides that maybe cold showers aren’t so bad after all. 


End file.
